La charla
by RachelCullen02
Summary: En eclipse, Charlie le intenta dar la charla a Bella, ella dice que Reneé se la dio hace un tiempo. ¿Cómo fue aquello? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

LA CHARLA.

Comencé a reírme al recordar una de las cosas que me pasó cuando aún era una humana, y una humana de catorce años. Edward se giró en la cama extrañado al verme reír sin ningún motivo en particular.

Aún recuerdo cuando Charlie intentó hacer lo mismo que mi madre, pero mi madre era caso aparte. En ese momento no me hizo ni pizca de gracia, pero ahora me tronchaba de risa. Incluso pensaba en usar algunas cosas que ella me había dicho en ese momento.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Me preguntó mi esposo.

-De un recuerdo, sucedió hace bastante tiempo. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?- Le pregunté, tocando su mejilla con mi mano en un intento de imitar a mi hija.

-Sí, claro.

Me esforcé en apartar lo máximo posible mi escudo mental. Quería enseñarle aquel recuerdo tan peculiar sobre mi vida humana, uno de los poco recuerdos que aún mantenía.

FLASH BACK

_Entré por la puerta a mi casa, acababa de llegar del instituto y tenía un mal presentimiento para esta tarde. Mi madre estaba haciendo mi comida, lo más seguro es que mi cocina explotase en el intento. Me acerqué a ella y la saludé con un simple ´´hola´´. _

_Mi madre estaba muy seria, algo que no era muy normal en ella. Normalmente me estaría saltando encima para que le contase todo lo que me había pasado en toda la mañana. _

_-¿Estás bien, mamá?- Le pregunté al rato._

_-Sí, cariño. Lo que pasa es que quiero hablar contigo sobre un tema en particular. _

_Dejé la cuchara a medio camino de mi boca para mirar fijamente a mi madre._

_-Mira hija, estás en una edad en la que las hormonas controlan por completo tu cuerpo. No quisiera que un día de estos me dijeses que estás embarazada._

_No estaba segura de si me había puesto muy pálida o muy roja. No esperaba que mi madre me diese esa charla justo ahora._

_-Y cuando comienzas tu sexualidad no hay quien la pare, dímelo a mi, cuando empecé con tu padre parecíamos dos conejos en celos. Lo hacíamos por todas partes, mis padres nos pillaron un par de veces. No quiero decirte que te vuelvas una mojigata, solo que lo hagas con cabeza. Siempre condón hija, siempre. Espero que no tengas novio ahora, porque los chicos con tu edad estás obsesionados con el sexo. No sé que siente en el momento, ¿la gloria infinita? No se sabe. Y..._

_-Mamá, puedes estar tranquila. Nada de lo que has dicho se atribuye a mi.- La interrumpí cuando vi que esto iba para largo.- No me interesa lo que Charlie y tú hicieseis para traerme al mundo._

_-Charlie no, Bella. Papá.- Me corrigió._

_Comencé a correr hacia las escaleras para subir a mi cuarto cuando mi madre gritó:_

_-¡ Tienes un regalo en la cama de mi parte!_

_Cuando entré a mi habitación me encontré con una caja de condones encima de mi cama. ¿De sabores?¿ Qué se pensaba que iba a hacer con ellos?_

_Mejor no saberlo._

Fin Del Flash Back.

Edward estaba riendo a más no poder.

-Reneé me mataría.- Dijo de repente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, desde que tuvimos relaciones, nunca hemos usado protección.

Tenía razón, era una experiencia. ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con protección?

-Tenemos que usar protección en algún momento, solo para experimentar.- Le dije.

Nos quedamos callados un rato. No sabíamos que pensar, bueno, él sabía lo que yo estaba pensando porque no había activado mi escudo. Lo hice al momento.

-¿Sabes? Creo que es hora de que le des la charla a Renesmee.- Le dije.

Él solo me miró como si estuviera loca.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Me aburría y comencé a escribir esta locura, solo espero que os haya gustado. Una curiosidad, ¿hay algún chico en ? Pura curiosidad.  
><strong>

**Dejadme vuestro comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Si fuera humano, estoy seguro de que mis manos estarían sudando a chorros. Estaba en la puerta del cuarto de mi hija única de ya casi catorce años de apariencia. Toqué levemente con los nudillos a la puerta y esperé hasta que abriese. Renesmee tenía la música muy alta, podía oírla cantar con dificultad (y eso que era un vampiro).

_You'll find us chasing the sun.- _Cantaba mi hija, llevaba unos días obsesionada con ese grupo de chicos. Si no me equivocaba, esa era su última canción.

¡Nessie!- Grité un poco.- Abre la puerta, tengo que hablar contigo.

La música se paró de repente y escuché como quitaban el seguro de la puerta. Después, mi hija querida abrió la puerta y me miró interrogante.

¿Qué quieres?- Me preguntó cortante

Menuda recibida.- Dije irónico.

Vale, vale, lo siento. Buenos días papá, ¿qué quieres?

Rodé los ojos, _la edad, _pensé. Tenía la esperanza de que mejorase con los años. Entré con pasos vacilantes a su habitación, lo primero que vi fue un poster enorme de The Wanted. Rodé los ojos de nuevo, tenía una obsesión con ese grupo de chicos.

Caminé un poco hasta llegar a su cama, donde me senté lentamente ante la mirada de Nessie. Ella avanzó detrás de mi y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, que se hundió bajo su peso. Me miró con interés, esperando a que yo empezase la conversación.

Sabes que hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una charla padre-hija.- Comencé, sin saber como continuar.

Ya...- Dijo ella.

Bueno... El caso es que tú estás creciendo y tengo que empezar a asimilarlo. Bien, creo que esta charla es el primer paso para eso.- Continué.- ¿Quieres que tu viejo padre hable contigo un rato?

Bueno, si eso te hace sentir mejor, adelante.

_Es la hora, _me froté las manos nerviosamente, no sabía con exactitud como empezar la famosa _charla. _

Bien, sabes que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y llevan mucho tiempo juntos quieren pasar ha hacer cosas más... íntimas.

Mi hija pegó un salto en la cama alejándose de mí. Me miró como si se me hubiese ido la olla, y puede que tuviese razón.

Papá, creo que te confundes. Yo ya sé todo lo que debería saber sobre ese tema en particular.- Me dijo, en un vano intento de aplazar la conversación.

Hija, me dejas más tranquilo si dejas que te diga todo lo que te tengo que decir.- Le dije con tono agónico.

Ella soltó un suspiro resignado, pero volvió a sentarse a mi lado mientras se ponía roja como un tomate, o puede que incluso más que un tomate.

Está bien, continúa.

LE di una pequeña sonrisa, yo también estaba nervioso.

Bien, pues creo que lo principal ya lo conoces. Solo quiero darte unos consejos. Uno: que nadie nunca jamás te manipule para que hagas el amor con él. Debe ser cuando tu quieras y te sientas lista para ello. Dos: espera el suficiente tiempo antes de la... _penetración.-_¡Dios! Como me costó pronunciar esa palabra delante de mi hija.- Tres: jamás de los jamases hagas algo con lo que te sientas incómoda. El acto sexual tiene que ser placentero tanto para ti como para la otra persona. Y por último, ¡no lo pongas en práctica hasta los treinta!- Exclamé el final.

Renesmee se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pero yo iba muy en serio con ese tema. Al ver que mi cara estaba seria, paró de reírse.

¿Es en serio?- Me preguntó. Yo asentí.- Me acabas de decir que no deje que nadie me manipule para que lo haga cuando él quiera. Creo que te contradices, papá. Jajaja.- Se empezó a reír.

Yo me quedé con cara de poker mientras veía como mi hija se tronchaba de risa a mi costa. Hizo que me levantase de su cama y me empujó levemente hacia la puerta. Después de eso, la cerró delante de mis narices. Me giré y caminé hasta mi habitación, donde me esperaba Bella sentada en la cama con una sonrisa surcando sus magníficos labios.

Me acerqué con otra sonrisa en mi cara y le di un beso en los labios suavemente.

Creo que no me ha quedado muy claro lo que se debía de hacer en esos momentos íntimos.- Me dijo.

Te lo puedo decir si quieres.

Me cogió del cuello y me empujó con ella a la cama, quedando yo encima de mi esposa.

Prefiero clases prácticas, profesor.- Me susurró en el oído.

Yo solo solté un gruñido y me dispuse a complacerla. Para siempre.

* * *

><p>Todos los personajes son de SM. Pasaos por mi último vídeo y decidme que os parece por fa.<p>

watch?v=dRwtZ3zot4Q


End file.
